Birthday Surprise
by loveislouder1995
Summary: ONESHOT.. well Emily was in hiding she missed Hotch's birthday..what happens when she babysits Jack? and will Hotch get the one surprise that he has always wanted ?   my first fanfic!


**Disclaimer:** UNFORTUNATELY I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS! although i wish i did lol...

**Summary:** Emily missed Hotch's birthday. Well she is babysitting jack he comes up with a way to make it up to him... will hotch get the suprised that hes wanted for so long?

**A/N...** this is set fall 2011. this is my first fanfiction so please try to be kind and leave a review!

* * *

><p>"Passion Suprises. One doesnt search it. It can happen to you tomorrow" - Isabelle Adjani<p>

* * *

><p>It s way too early for this Hotch thought as he rolled over looking at his clock on his left nightstand. Sitting up, groaning Hotch was tackled by his sandy haired, blue eyed five year old son.<p>

"Hi buddy" Hotch said smiling warmly at Jack

"Hi daddy" Jack giggled "daddy I want french toast"

"Jack its 7:30 in the morning and its Saturday" Hotch said

"But daddy! Ms. Emmy will be here soon" Jack whined

"Fine come on buddy, let s go" Hotch chuckled, picking up Jack and headed down the stairs.

Hotch had secretly been waiting for this day for over 3 weeks. Although Emily had already been back for 6, he still hadn t worked up the courage to tell her how he really felt. He wanted the chance to tell her that it killed him when she left and that it broke his heart with what she had to go through.

* * *

><p><strong>*DINGDONG*<strong>

"DADDY! DADDY! EMMY IS HERE!" Jack practically yelled in Hotch s ear.

Hotch watched Jack jump down from the stool he was standing on and run to the door. Hotch chuckled at the sight that just unfolded in front of him. Hotch knew that Jack was excited to see Emily. Ever since Hayley died Emily had become a mother figure to Jack. When Emily left Jack was heartbroken, but Hotch couldn t blame him, so was he.

Hotch s thoughts were interrupted by the loud shrieking at his apartment door.

"EMMY YOU RE HERE!" Jack smiled.

"Hi buddy, how are you ?" Emily said pulling the small boy into a hug

"Emmy are you doing to babysit me today?"

"You bet, and we are going to have so much fun"

Jack just stood there and smiled at Emily. She kissed the top of the boys head and stood up to smile at Hotch.

"Hey how are you doing" Emily said trying to hide her laughter at the egg coverd Hotch "Trying to cook again are we?" she said with a smirk

"Hey and maybe, is there something wrong with that" Hotch said laughing

"Maybe you should go get cleaned up and head out. you dont want to be late" Emily said taking a seat in Hotch's overly messy kitchen "I'll clean".

"Thanks Emily" Hotch said with the warmest smile he could possibly give. All Emily could do was smile in return. Once Hotch finally left the room Emily could feel the butterflies in her stomach.

* * *

><p>It had been nearly a half hour, and Hotch was finally about to walk out the door when he bent down to say something to his son<p>

"You be good for Emily okay"

"Yes daddy" Jack said clinging to Emilys leg as tight as he possibly could. Hotch kissed Jack on the head and hurried out the door and yelled "Thanks" on his way out.

* * *

><p>It had been nearly an hour since Hotch had left and Jack and Emily were sitting on the couch watching cartoons. Jack snuggled into Emilys side. He found a lot of comofrt with his Emmy. During the commercial break Jack looked up at Emily with a sad look on his face.<p>

"Whats bothering you buddy?" Emily asked his sweetly

"Emmy, did you know that you missed daddies birthday?"

"Yes i did, i feel sad about it" Emily sad with a frown on her face that she didnt know was there. However the frown didnt go unnoticed by Jack who wrapped his arms aroung her midsection to give her comfort. She returned the hug gladly.

"Emmy what if i know a way you can make it up to daddy?"

"Oh? whats that hun?" Emily asked suddenly interested in what the young boy had in mind. Jack waved his hand, telling Emily to bend her head down. So she did, and he began to whisper his plans in her ear.

* * *

><p>3 hours later the apratment looked like a kids birthday party. There were streamers everywhere and ballons and with jacks reccomendation a double chocolate cake with chocolate icing sat on the kitchen table. Jack sat on the couch being extremely impacient.<p>

"Emmy when is he going to be home?"

"Soon bud" Emily said with a small smile and at that the door opend and Jack yelled "SUPRISE DADDY!"

Hotch was shocked and speechless at the sight in front of him

"Emmy wasnt here when we had your birthday party" Jack said over enthusiastically.

Emily just stood there smiling.

"Daddy here"

"Whats this?" Hotch asked interested in what was in the gift box is son just handed him

"Your present silly" he said laughing

Hotch smiled at his son and took the gift and went to sit on the couch. Jack grabbed Emily's hand and led her over too the couch. Jack sat down in between the 2 dark haired agents, and watched his dad intentlly as he opend his gift.

"Jack this is wonderfull" Hotch said as he held up the hand drawn picture of himself, Jack and Emily.

"Its our family daddy!" Hotch then began blushing and Emily just sat there smiling at the boy.

* * *

><p>Once everyone was finally finnished eating there cake Hotch announced "Time for bed my little G man"<p>

"But daddy Emmy is still here!" Jack whined

"You will see her soon Jack" Hotch said sternly

"Okay" Jack said with the biggest pout on his lips. He turned to hug Emily "Goodnight Emmy, i love you"

"Night buddy, i love you too" Emily said with a warm smile.

* * *

><p>After 10 minutes of sitting in Hotchs living room alone, thinking Hotch returned.<p>

"As soon as his head hit the pillow he was out like a light" Hotch laughed as he started to clean up

"No No, please let me do it" Emily insisted

"No you babysat him all day, ill do the cleaning"

Hotch carried the plates from there cake into the sink in the kitchen. Emily followed slowly behind him.

"So what i get no birthday gift?" He joked. Emily akwardly laughed

"Im sorry" she said blushing, which didnt go unoticed by Hotch. He thought that this would be the perfect time to say something and tell her how he felt.

"Emily...there is something that i have been meaning to talk to you about..." Hotch said nervously, but before he could continue he found Emily's lips on his. He was shocked and it took him a minute to realize what was going on. He then returned the kiss, he deepend it. They eventually both came up for air.

Emily backed up smiling, still with her eyes closed "What did you need to talk to me about?"

Before she got an answer from him, his lips were back on hers, except this time it was soft and passionite.

"Happy birthday Aaron"

"Best birthday ever" Hotch said, and he kissed his favourite brunette again and again.

* * *

><p>"Love is a choice you make from moment to moment"- Barbara De Angelis<p>

* * *

><p>AN.. thanks for reading! i know this is my frist one and it sucks lol but i tried! PM me and give me promts ill try my best!:) i love your reviews!


End file.
